Soft
by Sanzi
Summary: Oneshot, Trinity & Neo centered fluff for a ficchallenge called 100 percent sugar. Slight musings about Neo's name on Trinity's behalf, but overall is cuteness the only purpose of this fic.


**Written for a nice little challenge on an old website I found once. It was a Valentine's day-challenge called '100 percent sugar', and the idea was simply to write the sweetest fluff-fic you possibly could come up with for any pairing you wished, and have it contain the words 'onomatopoetic', 'tendencies', 'music', 'blissful' and 'hesitation'. I hope I did alright, just wanted an excuse to write more TriNeo, really. And the title is too darn lame.**

**Soft**

Another night at the Neb. It was the time at day Trinity liked the best; stretching out on the bed together with her boyfriend, her hand stroking his hair slowly as he rested his head to her chest.

Plush.

Velvet.

Kitties.

No matter how much she figured, she couldn't come up with anything soft enough to compare to the hairstrands being sifted between her fingers.

Except, his name.

''Neo?''

A barely audible noise marked he was awake and listening.

''Neo…''She enjoyed saying his name as softly as possible, lifting her head to breath deeply into his hairline, ''Where did you get that name from?''

Neo stirred as the hot air tickled pleasantly against the back of his neck.

_How did you choose your name?_

It was one of the questions free humans asked most frequently among each other. Everyone wanted to know the story related to a particularly odd name. Sadly he couldn't recall the story behind his- maybe it just was something which appeared at the right place when he first needed it.

''I…I can't remember'' he answered while stifling a yawn. ''Why do you want to know?'' .

Trinity didn't answer for a second, studying the line of his shoulder with her fingertips while thinking.

_No, there's no exact reason- I just think it suits you so well. Not just the meaning, but the sound. As if it was an onomatopoetic sound especially made to describe **you**. _

''…Just curiosity.'' Trinity's replied after a second.

Neo blinked and lifted his eyes, twisting slightly to look at her: it was unusual for Trinity to ask questions out of pure curiosity.

She noticed him glancing at her with those big doe eyes, a puzzled expression written all over his face. She couldn't help but chuckle at it. This confused Neo even more, since he couldn't see his own face and therefore didn't get what she was laughing about.

''What?''

''You. You look so cute when you ponder about something.''

Neo looked surprised for a moment. Then the corners of his mouth rapidly turned upwards in a mischievously goofy grin.

''And you're cute when you're laughing'' He replied before quickly laying back down again, almost certain he actually had made Trinity blush.

Trinity gave his back a surprised glance. She? _Cute_? She wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't Neo who had said it.

It was strange, in a way. Sometimes she wondered how it was possible for someone to be as beautiful as him without even realizing it. Luckily had Neo never shown tendencies of being manipulative, because although Trinity knew she had a reputation of being level-headed, she wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't have been able to wrap her around his finger with that sweet face.

Neo had already dozed off once while waiting for her reply when a sound reached his ear. It took him a moment to realize it was Trinity who was humming something. The melody sounded familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. Just as she fell silent and he was about to ask her about it, her voice came back a bit more audible than before.

"_And suddenly I've found how beautiful a sound can be…Neo,. speak it loud and it's music playing…say it soft and it's almost like praying…_''

She had such a nice singing voice, warm and soothing. He blinked a few times; his eyes felt oddly damp.

'Trin?''

He felt her jump a bit- she had obviously not known he was awake. He twisted around a bit to face her as she sat up on her elbows.

''God, Neo, tell me you didn't hear…'' As he nodded, her face got an odd, un-Trinitylike expression of embarrassment, and you could really see the gears turning at neckbreaking speed behind those heavenly blue eyes.

''It…was just an own version of a tune from _West Side Story, _couldn't really remember the lyrics…'' she started. But before she could try and explain further, Neo uttered four simple words:

''Your voice is wonderful.''

This time, she really _did_ blush.

''Thanks'' she spoke after awhile.

Quietly Neo put an arm around her waist and nuzzled his cheek against her belly, sinking back into a blissful half-awake state. His gaze was still trained at his girlfriend, though, and the lovebirds smiled warmly at each other.

''I think you should sleep now'' Trinity finally said in a slightly commanding voice. And after a moment of hesitation, ''Close your eyes.''

Neo obeyed, closing his eyes. The muscled abdomen beneath his cheek tensed, and he lifted his head slightly as she leant forward to seal his eyes with a gentle kiss to each eyelid.

''Goodnight, Neo'' she whispered while leaning over him, and he could nearly_feel_ her gaze on him. Looking upward to where he guessed her face was, he reached out a hand to gently caress the smooth, ivory skin of her cheek.

''Goodnight, Trin.''

_I love you._

---------

**Yes, the song Trinity sang was indeed an edited version of the song 'Maria' from West side story. Please don't blame me for that part, because it wasn't my ideaD**

**So how was the story? Good? Bad? Too sugary? Lame ending? Wildly out of character?**


End file.
